Le lac de bonne espèrence
by dgreyman
Summary: Ou comment une destiné changea à jamais... DeathFic. OS.


Par ce froid matin d'hiver, tout était tranquille à Acmetropolis. Noël approchant, la joie de vivre respirait dans la ville. Les enfants, suivis par leurs parents chargés de cadeaux et de paquets, couraient partout dans un amusement insouciant. A presque chaque coin de rue ,un père noël en costume rouge se baladait, parfois accosté par un passant pour prendre une photo. Rien ne pouvait entacher ce bonheur diffus dans l'air. Pas même les plaques de verglas qui rendait la conduite des automobilistes bien difficile.

_La porte du magasin s'ouvrit : DING !DING !_

« Bonjour !

-Oh ! Bonjour Antoine ! Alors comment va ta femme ?

-Très bien, merci, Dan la rend folle, mais autrement ça va.

-Ah la la... Sacré petit bonhomme. Ça lui fait quel âge au p'tiot ?

-Il aura deux ans le 24 décembre.

-Déjà ! Ce qu'il pousse vite le p'tit ! Vous allez faire une fête d'anniversaire ou bien le fêter en même temps que Noël ?

-On l'emmène à la patinoire, il adore déjà faire des glissades sur le verglas, ça lui fera plaisir .

-Sacré veinard ! Dire que moi je suis coincé ici, ma femme invite sa mère.

-Ahahah ! Pas de chance mon vieux. Bah on se retrouvera pour le nouvel an, tu viens toujours à la fête de Marie-Anne ?

-Bien sûr, il n'y pas de sangria meilleure que la sienne.

-Poivrot...

-Que nenni très cher, que nenni. Je suis juste amateur de bonnes choses.

-Pff... Montre moi tes nouvelles peluches au lieu de dire des bêtises.

-D'accord, d'accord... »

Sur le coup de midi, Antoine arriva chez lui chargé de paquets cadeaux et soupira en voyant l'état du couloir. Les murs étaient recouverts de graffitis et l'auteur du chef d'œuvre le regardait tout barbouillé de ce qui semblait être de la mayonnaise si il se référait au tube vide écrasé au sol. L'enfant haut comme trois pommes sourit, se releva et se précipita dans les bras de son père.

« Papa !

-Salut bonhomme ! Alors tu assaisonnes le mur ?

-Nan ! Ze fais la pleinture pou M'an.

-Sur que maman vas être surprise. »

Antoine avait depuis longtemps renoncé à sermonner son fils, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il finissait toujours par lui céder ses caprices. Au grand désespoir de sa mère.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ici ? »

Sur le pas de la chambre, les bras encombrés de linges, Finéa regardait le massacre à la mayonnaise.

« Ai fais la pleinture !

-On dit « j'ai fait de la peinture » mon cœur. Et qui t'a autorisé à toucher à la mayonnaise ? Maman n'est pas contente Daniel. Pas contente du tout.

-Mais M'an...

-Je ne plaisante pas Daniel. Tu vas aider papa à tout nettoyer, sinon tu n'auras pas de dessert ce soir. Tu m'as bien compris ?

-Voui M'an.

-Bien. Va d'abord avec papa à la salle de bain, je crois que tu en as bien besoin...

-Vouiiiii ! »

Se dégageant des bras de son père, l'enfant couru dans la salle d'eau. Finéa se tourna vers son mari :

« Tu pourrais être un peu plus sévère. C'est toujours moi qui joue les méchantes.

-Allons, allons. Il t'adore, tu le sais bien. Et puis j'aime bien sa « pleinture » moi ! Dit il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête un air de défi sur le visage. Et puis comment pouvais-je le disputer alors qu'il voulait faire plaisir à sa maman en repeignant le couloir ?

-C'est ça. Elle sourit. En attendant, très cher amateur d'art vous êtes convié au nettoyage du couloir avec votre fils. Puis elle rajouta l'air provocateur. Sinon pas de dessert ce soir... »

Antoine senti un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Dieu qu'il l'aimait quant elle disait ce genre de choses.

Les jours passaient .et les préparatifs de Noël se poursuivaient dans la maisonnée.

Et bientôt le 24 décembre arriva pour le plus grand bonheur de Daniel.

Il ne cessait de courir dans tous les sens slalomant entre les autres patineurs sous le regard attentif de ses parents.

La patinoire était un immense lac sur lequel s'était formée une épaisse couche de glace, qui faisait la joie des amateurs de patin à glace. Sur le pourtour du lac se trouvaient les barrières de sécurité devant les cabanons des loueurs des patins qui faisaient de gros profits à cette époque de l'année.

Dès qu'il eut mis ses patins, le patineur en herbe prit le pari de partir seul sur la glace, vite rejoint par ses parents qui se mirent en tête de lui apprendre les rudiments de la glisse.

Le jeune garçon manqua plusieurs fois de tomber, toujours rattrapé par son père beaucoup plus à l'aise que sa femme pour ce genre d'exercices. Et tandis que l'enfant semblait maintenant avoir fait ça toute sa vie ou presque malgré son jeune âge, sa maman elle, restait cramponnée au bord.

« M'an ! Regarde !

-C'est très bien mon chéri ! Continue comme ça ! Woups ! »

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Finéa voulant se retourner pour mieux voir son fils et son époux, avait glissé et se retrouvait maintenant sur la glace en train de se masser douloureusement le bas du dos.

« ça va ? »

Antoine s'était rapproché rapidement de sa femme et l'aidait à se relever.

« Oui, c'est bon. C'est cette fichue glace, répliqua t-elle agacée par son manque d'équilibre. Ou est Daniel ?

-Là bas, il... »

Il s'arrêta brusquement un immense crissement l'interrompit dans sa lancée.

Daniel manqua de renverser un jeune canidé à lunettes habillé d'un drôle de gilet blanc qui peinait à rejoindre le bord. Se retournant pour s'excuser comme lui avait appris sa maman, le temps ralentit soudain lorsque son regard s'accrocha à la grande ombre qui se précipitait sur la glace :

Une horrible chose verte projeta un des stands de patins à glace dans les airs, les gens s'écartèrent pour éviter ce drôle d'animal furieux. Animal qui buta contre la barrière de sécurité et grimpa par-dessus, menaçant ainsi maman et papa. L'animal vert fondit sur ses proies, brisant la glace dans son élan. Il y eu des hurlements, des cris, des gens qui couraient, des hurlements, des sirènes, des personnes qui le tiraient pour l'éloigner, et toujours ces hurlements...

Hurlements qui s'arrêtèrent au moment où il comprit que c'était lui -même qui les poussaient...

_Accident mortel au lac de Bonne Espérance_

_Hier, au lac de Bonne Espérance vers quinze heure alors que le lac était bondé de patineurs amateurs, un automobiliste à perdu le contrôle de son véhicule sur une plaque de verglas. D'après les témoignages de plusieurs témoins, la voiture verte aurait réalisé plusieurs tonneaux, arraché deux stands de location de patins, passé la barrière de sécurité et aurait fini sa course dans le lac en emportant avec elle son conducteur et deux patineurs. D'après le premier rapport du légiste en charge de l'affaire, les trois victimes seraient mortes sur le coup. _

_Si le nom du conducteur n'a pas encore été révélée, nous connaissons à présent l'identité du couple qui a été emporté par la voiture : il s'agissait d'Antoine et Finéa DUCK mariés depuis 4ans et venus hier au lac de Bonne Espérance avec leur fils Daniel DUCK (2ans)..._

**FIN**


End file.
